


Morning sight

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something magical about the morning sunlight, the way it glowed, the way it felt against skin, maybe even the way it smelled. To Youngjae it was the way it would fall over Himchan's unblemished skin, the way it would give him a healthy glow, make his smile sick out more then it usually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning sight

Form Youngjae's point of view Himchan was drop dead gorgeous when he slept.

 

His face would usually be pushed against the pillow; mouth would hang open and a bit of saliva would drip down the side of his mouth to wet the fluffy white pillow. His lips usually took that dark pinkish colour and would puff out more in the cold mornings, like this one.

 

Himchan's left cheek was being pressed against the warm pillow, squashed underneath the weight of his head; the right one was up in the mildly cold air, tinting rosy pink. At the top of it, Youngjae spotted a stray eyelash so he reached up to brush the small dark hair off.

 

Himchan squirmed underneath the touch, corners of his lips curling up to form a small smile.

 

"What are you doing?" his voice comes out rougher than usually.

 

Youngjae just giggles and runs his fingers through Himchan's dark hair.

 

"Just admiring your beauty."

 

His words make Himchan giggle and he opens his mouth to give younger one of his wide toothy smiles. The dimple beneath his eye is showing again and Youngjae places his lips lightly over it, inhaling the smell of the elder.

 

"You smell so good," he compliments against Himchan's skin making the elder shiver beneath him.

 

For a moment they stay like that, inhaling each other's scent.

 

Himchan manages to push Youngjae back onto the bed and crawls into the younger's arms, wrapping his bulky arms around himself to create some sort of a protective cage.

 

"Are we going to get up today?" Youngjae asks running his palms down the back of Himchan's body.

 

His touch is light, soft and comforting. It gives Himchan a sense of safety which he found himself to crave for more and more ever since the accident.

 

Soft plum lips move against Youngjae's neck as Himchan speaks:

 

"Can we not? I... we haven't had a proper cuddle ever since I broke my arm. I would love if you stayed here today."

 

For a moment Youngjae is reluctant to stay. He knew he had a schedule to follow for today, but he also knew he could call Yongguk and ask him to cover for him. The eldest would, probably, do it because he knew how it was not having time to properly snuggle your loved one, how was it when you're apart. Most of all Yongguk was aware of the of the heart ache you'd get when you have to leave after a night together.

 

"I can probably stay," Youngjae says kissing Himchan's forehead, "Yongguk will cover for me."

 

There was a giggle heard in the usually silent room and the sound of sheets ruffling beneath and between the two lovers.

 

They shared some kisses, a few light touches before the sun pierced trough the curtains and lit their room up.

 

A single strand of light fell over Himchan’s face and his shoulder. The illuminating light made Himchan's usually pale skin glow with a golden undertone, tips of his hair almost glowing beneath Youngjae’s fingers.

 

"God," Youngjae breathes out, fingers playing with a strand of Himchan's hair, "you're so beautiful."

 

A small smile creeps at the ends of Himchan's lips and a light shade of pink tints his cheeks.

 

"Not as beautiful as you," he says and leans in for a feather-like kiss.

 

They share the slow kiss for a moment. Part of them hopes if they stay like this, lips on lips under a sheer light of the sun, they might melt into each other. And it's not a bad idea because then Youngjae could always have Himchan by his side to cherish his beauty and Himchan would always have Youngjae to keep him safe from the outer world.

 

The moment they move away both of them keep their eyes closed and press their noses against one another's. It feels good, feels like heaven.

 

"Can we stay like this forever?" Himchan asks and brushes his nose lightly against Youngjae giving the younger an Eskimo kiss.

 

"I would love to," Youngjae whispers rubbing soothing circles in Himchan's back.

 

It's one of the rare mornings actually, when they're left in such complete silence, only the two of them bathing in each other's love and enjoying the feather-like touches and chaste kisses under the sun’s blessing like light. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- another older work.


End file.
